Prisoner
by Wikked
Summary: Aiden has a little pet named Alida. She is a 16 year old girl and has been stuck with him for a year. This is about one very painful moment. WARNING for sex, rape and violence. The genre is Hurt so no comfort in this one... Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Alida and the scene itself. Aiden/OC ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Here is a M-rated story with Aiden/OC. I really want to make sure that everyone understands that this story has NOTHING to do with my other Aiden/OC story. They are very different. As you surely realize if you've read both. Anyway. Just got this idea in my head and just sort of wrote it down. So yeah, hope you like it...**

**WARNING for rape, pain, sexual stuff etc. **

**Read away,  
Wikked**

* * *

Prisoner

Alida, a blonde 16 year old girl, turned round in the bed, fighting the ropes that tied her down without even knowing it. She had been here for so long that she didn't even realize her struggle. A year ago she had met a boy named Aiden, he had charmed her and she fell straight into his trap. Before she even knew it she was stuck as his prisoner. She had found out that he was a werewolf the hard way. One day before she knew about his real being she had tried to escape. He of course had loved the hunt and easily caught her.

Her breath was heavy as she ran through the woods, she had no idea about where she was or where she was going. She just knew that she had to get away. If not her life then her sanity was depending on it. All she was wearing was a white dress, it was very transparent so she might aswell be naked. It wouldn't really make that big of a difference but right now that wasn't on her mind. She stepped on something sharp and her foot started to bleed, she couldn't afford to stop and take a look though. He could take her back to that room, she had this feeling that he was just toying with her but she ignored the feeling, silently hoping for it to be wrong. Suddenly an incredibly fast shape flew into her that made her fall. She looked after the shape but it was gone. She got up and started running once again, she ran until she heard a voice.

"Oh, Alida..? Did you actually think you could escape from me?", he said and emphasized 'actually'.

She began to shiver by his voice. It was so taunting. She managed to get going, she looked behind her to make sure he wasn't there but when she looked back, there he was. His eyes was blood red, glowing. He made an evil smirk and grabbed her by the neck. He tilted his head, still looking at her, as if he was deciding what to do with her.

"I think I'm going to keep you as my pet", he finally said.

"What are you?", she asked, she tried to be brave and hide her fear but she fooled no one.

"I'm a werewolf"

The door opened and she turned to the door terrified. She saw him walk into the room, looking straight into her eyes at all times. It had been a year and she was still just as terrified. He was unpredictable and an alpha werewolf too, that didn't really help.

"How about you and I have some fun?", he asked, not that it really was a question. It was more like a statement. It was time, she should probably be glad, he had been busy lately so she had been left alone quite alot. But that only meant that she had alot coming in the future. He walked up to the bed and undresssed her. She still had the very same white, transparent dress as the day she ran away. It had buttons on the shoulder-straps so it was easy to remove. She felt so exposed, he rarely took of his clothes. He only took of the pieces necessary but she was always to remain exposed. That made her submissive, as if she wasn't submissive enough. He crawled up on her and began kissig her body, it wasn't gentle kisses. No, they were hard, demanding. They were almost hungry, each kiss was as if he was trying to get as much of her into him as possible. He began at the neck, biting her slightly, not making it bleed but it still hurt. The neck is very sensitive and he didn't treat it with care. He kissed himself down to her breasts where he grabbed one hard as he bit and kissed the other. He held it so hard that the bloodflow almost stopped.

Alida whined quietly in pain, she tried desperatly to shut it all out but without luck. She was painfully aware of it all.

He switched so that he kissed the other. After what felt like an eternity he stopped. She was close to sigh in relief but suddenly remembered that he probably wasn't done yet. He looked at her and brought up his hand. She looked at it and saw his claws come out. Her heart skipped a beat and he smirked. He reached his hand down to her more private part and began to caress with more care. She could feel his claws touching her clitoris and her body couldn't help to react. Suddenly she was terribly moist and a moan slipped out, even though the fought to keep it in. He smirked quickly and suddenly his claws penetrated her hard, she felt how his claws broke her inside. It hurt badly and she screamed.

"Please stop!", she called out in terror.

Hearing that only made him go faster, breaking her more and faster. The tears fell down from her cheeks. He added another finger and began to penetrate her further and further, going deeper every second. The pain was immense but somewhere deep inside her she had started to like it. After this year of sexual abuse she had started to get feelings for him. Alide didn't know about this feelings but there is a thin line between love and hate. Aiden however never had any feelings for her. He only saw her as a way to reach pleasure.

He draw his fingers out and blood started to flow out slowly, she wouldn't die from it but it would take long for it to heal. Especially with her never being able to rest. He took of his pants and spread Alida's legs some more, he got closer so his enormous member would have easier access. He placed himself right and began to penetrate her again. Now he was able to go even further inside of her. Alida was in greater pain then ever. She couldn't remember when she was hurting this bad last, but of course she always felt like that.

He continued to go faster and faster as he held his hand around her arms hard. He let go and climbed of off her. He got up and put on his clothes. He put his fingers that still had their claws on to her private parts, he put them inside of her and then brought them to his mouth and licked them clean. He picked up her dress from the floor and dressed her again. He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving her there, bleeding and hurting.


End file.
